Digimon Heroes Episode 3: Izzy's First Visit
by Pinkiestarmagick
Summary: The other help Izzy enter my first trip to the Digital World. But when he first meet Arukenimon, she wants to have his D3. What does she want from it and why?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

**Note: **Sorry for the delay! I've been so busy lately with high school. If I have enough time, I'll finish this. There's going to be a bit of Japanese writing on it just to let you know.

**Disclaimer**: I'll never own Digimon

Izzy (narrating): In the last episode, the heroes and digimon went to Downtown Digit. As they met Jack Spicer, Ranamon, and Impmon, at first they thought they were friends but they turned out to be henchmen of the evil Arukenimon. For now, Motimon and I are finally together even though he is hoping for his rookie level again.

(At Odaiba Academy in the computer room, Izzy has a projector on showing the insides of a computer)

Izzy: And so students, microchips are what helps the computer work the most. The smaller kinds we know today were invented around the early nineties. It can look for any other way to…

(The bell rings; Izzy then sighs)

Izzy: I seriously need to explain things more simple. Class dismissed.

(The students leave the computer room except Mimi, Kouji, TK, and Kaoru)

Izzy: Okay, everything's clear now.

(Mimi, Kouji, TK, and Kaoru unzip their backpacks; there digimon come out breathing heavily)

Gaomon: What is that awful smell inside your backpack?

Kaoru: Sorry, those were my socks from gym class.

Motimon's voice (muffled): Can I come out of the cabinet now?

Izzy: Yes.

(Motimon comes out of the cabinet and jumps into Izzy's arms)

Motimon: Now let's go to the digital world!

Izzy: I can't I have after school tutoring.

Kaoru: Oh no you don't! _You're_ going to cancel the tutor-paputor!

Izzy: How am I going to do that?

Kaoru: Oy, you're making this so difficult.

(Kaoru grabs a pencil and starts writing; she then puts the sign, "個人教師は取り消した" (direct translation) "Tutor cancelled", on the window next to the door)

Izzy: That's how you're going to get it canceled?

Kaoru: Correction, that's how _you're_ going to get it canceled.

(Knock on the door; Kaoru then answers it)

Kaoru: Sorry, but clearly as the sign says, "tutor canceled".

Rock Lee: It's just a delivery. It'll just be a…

Kaoru: I said tutoring was canceled!!!

(Rock Lee then runs away)

Kouji: Question, was that really necessary to do something like that?

Kaoru: Look, I'm just doing the right thing.

Izzy: Okay no more waiting, let's go now!

Mimi: All right, Digi-Port Open for us!

(The heroes and digimon enter)

(At the hallway, Bonnie sees light coming from the computer room)

Bonnie: What the heck was that?

(Davis and Takuya then run up to Bonnie)

Davis: Hey Bonnie, what did you see?

Bonnie: It came from the computer room.

Takuya: What do you mean?

Bonnie: Maybe Kouji has something to do with this.

Davis: Oh it's always about Kouji isn't it! Well what about you henchmen for once!? You gotta love the henchmen! Hello!!?

Takuya: Dude, I think she's not listening to you. Bonnie, I don't think we're allowed to go in there. Bonnie?

* * *

What is Bonnie up to? That's not part of the main plot though. Review (no flames or something mean allowed)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

(At the digital world, they arrive at a field)

Izzy: Wow, is this the digital world you've been talking about?

Mimi: It sure is beautiful, isn't it?

Izzy: Yeah, it's so…realistic. Hey what happened to your clothes?

TK: Well that usually happens when we enter.

Izzy: But I don't get it. If you guys changed clothes then how come I didn't.

Motimon: Well you were late. That is the reason why. Here I'll show you what you were going to wear.

(Motimon show's a picture of Izzy's outfit (basically Davis's digital world outfit))

(Izzy, Mimi, Kouji, TK, and Kaoru make WTF faces)

Izzy: Glad I came here late!

TK: So, where should we start going?

Izzy: I don't know, it seems amazing, I don't even know where to begin.

Motimon: How about the forest?

Kouji: The forest? We've already went there since we've first been here.

TK: Relax, it'll be fine. No one, not even the Vertix are gonna get us.

Kouji: Uh, who are the Vertix?

Kaoru: Oh that's a name we came up for our "new friends". Now come on, we've got some tour guiding to show Izzy!

(Everyone runs off except Kouji and Gatomon)

Kouji: Gatomon, I just don't get it.

Gatomon: Don't get what Kouji?

Kouji: Well, I have this odd feeling that someone is going to get one of us during this time of moment.

Gatomon: I don't know about you but I don't wanna miss any of the action.

(Kouji rolls his eyes; then he and Gatomon then join up with the others)

(At Arukenimon's Castle; a crystal ball shows the heroes and digimon around the field; Arukenimon then watches them in silence)

Ranamon: Your highness, we've just discovered that the new hero has arrived.

Arukenimon: Don't worry, I all ready know. I just need you to bring him to me. Go get Jack and Impmon.

Ranamon: Yes milady.

(Ranamon then goes off; Arukenimon then looks at her crystal ball as she takes a closer glimpse at Izzy)

Arukenimon: So, we're finally going to meet. (Chuckles)

(Goes to commercial)

(End of commercial; at the hallway, Bonnie is next to the computer room door)

Bonnie: Come on guys; it's just one little peep.

Davis: Yeah, but that _little_ peep could get us in trouble.

Bonnie: You're not the boss of me. If I want to go in there, I can.

Takuya: Do you even know what could happen to your record?

Bonnie: Oh please, why do you even care?

Davis: Cause if you get in trouble, then we could get in trouble. See, it's that simple.

Bonnie: Aren't you guys forgetting some, you're my henchmen! And henchmen, that would be you, always follows their leaders, that would be me. It's what makes the world go around!!!!

(Davis and Takuya scream like little girls)

Takuya: Okay, okay, okay, don't hurt please!

(Back at the digital world; Izzy is writing down on what he's seeing)

Izzy: Fascinating, this is so life like. Though more turquoise then the ones they have on Earth.

TK: Izzy I'm booored. Can we at least do something that doesn't make us so…well bored?

Kaoru: Chillax TK. This can give us enough time to catch some Zs.

TK: Why are you so relaxed?

Kaoru: Hey, when you're nonchalant, you're nonchalant.

(Izzy then pulls a bunch of flowers out)

TK: Do you even know what that means?

Kaoru: No but my mom tells me that I'm that word.

Mimi: Hey Izzy?

Izzy: What is it Mimi?

Mimi: I was wondering, who are those flowers for?

(Izzy then blushes)

Izzy: Uh well…they're for my parents actually. Why do you want one?

Mimi: Oh, no thanks. I'll get one myself. But thanks anyway.

Palmon: You know what Motimon…

Motimon: What do you mean?

Palmon: I have a funny feeling that Izzy likes Mimi.

Motimon: Well I certainly said that it's possible for her to be his girlfriend.

Palmon: Could be, he was blushing.

Izzy: Hey, a plant that's purple! I must study it's species!

Kouji (to Gatomon): I see green petals and I don't go all scientific about it.

Gatomon (thinking): There's something familiar about Izzy. He's just like someone I know.

(Izzy then goes towards the big purple plant)

Izzy: If only I'd brought my camera. Oh well, writing it down is all I need.

(As Izzy writes down, three red eyes come from behind the bushes)

Izzy: Now what should I give it. It has to be something Latin. Aha! Puniceus sero! (Note: _Puniceus sero_ is Latin for "purple plant". Go fig :p)

(Three digimon then attack Izzy; he soon gets knocked out)

* * *

Dun-dun-dun!!! I 'm no Latin expert. I got that word from a translation site. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

(As Izzy awakens, he sees himself in a chamber room)

Izzy: Wha-what's going on? What is this place?

(Arukenimon then comes up to him)

Izzy: Who are you and what do you want with me?

Arukenimon: I'm Arukenimon, it's so nice to finally meet Koushiro.

Izzy: It's Izzy. Wait…how do you…

Arukenimon: We've seen each other, but you were too young. And what I want is your D-3.

Izzy: My what?

Arukenimon: You know about the device you've got?

Izzy: Yes I do.

Arukenimon: Well that D-3 contains special abilities to your digimon. I'm surprised you haven't let Motimon digivolve yet.

Izzy: I still don't understand. Why do you want this?

Arukenimon: It's because you might try to save the digital world from darkness. And we both know that's not according to my plan.

Izzy: _Your_ plan?

Arukenimon: Well aren't you a little boy with so many questions. I'd love to answer more but you need to good and give me your D-3 now.

Izzy: You're not getting my device!

Arukenimon: Fine then. Ranamon, Jack, Impmon, time to attack!

Ranamon: Draining Rain!

(As the attack aims towards Izzy, he manages to dodge it)

Impmon: Ba-da-boom!!!

(Izzy then tries to dodge from the fire but one of them gets him in the arm)

Jack Spicer: Jackbots attack!

Izzy: Okay, this will be a really good time if the others came now.

(Back at the forest)

Kouji: Where's Izzy? He should be back by now.

Palmon: I don't know maybe he got lost.

(Kaoru and Gaomon wake up from sleeping)

Gaomon (yawning): We should do that more often.

(Motimon start to go off somewhere)

Palmon: Hey Motimon where are you going?

(The others follow Motimon to where the purple plant is)

Patamon: Hey that's Izzy's pencil.

Palmon: And his notepad.

Gatomon: Where did he go in such a hurry?

Motimon: I think I know we he is!

(Motimon then rushes off)

(At the castle)

Ranamon: Whipping Waves!

(Izzy gets knocked out (again) to the ground; Arukenimon then walks up to Izzy and grabs him from the chin)

Arukenimon: What a shame you had to meet us.

(Izzy then passes out before Arukenimon drops him. She almost grabs Izzy's D-3 until…)

Mimi: Stop!

Arukenimon: Huh,…what is this?

Mimi: If you take him, you have take us on instead.

Arukenimon: All right, spider thread!

Kouji: You were saying Mimi?

Mimi: Oh shut up.

Gatomon: Lightning Paw!

(Gatomon punches out the spider thread)

Arukenimon: You go deal with these kids. I've got other things to take care of.

Ranamon: Dark Vapor!

Patamon: Boom Bubble! PAA!!!

Arukenimon: All right then, now to get the D-3.

Motimon: Elastic Bubble!

(Elastic bubble knocks Arukenimon down; everyone then looks at Motimon)

Motimon: Now, shall we do this once again?

Ranamon: Gladly, titanic tempest!

Impmon: Infernal funnel!

(Motimon uses his attack and knocks out Ranamon, Impmon, and the Jackbots)

(Jack Spicer looks around)

Jack Spicer: You'll be sorry! Just not right now!

(He then runs away; Izzy then wakes up)

Izzy: What happened?

Mimi: You were knocked out a bit.

Izzy: My head feels a little dizzy right now.

Mimi: Don't worry. When we get back, we'll take you to the nurse.

(Izzy then smiles)

* * *

Motimon still is strong and awesome! Please review! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

(The heroes and digimon then enter the portal to the computer room)

(While that's happening, Bonnie tries to open the door to the computer room while Davis and Takuya are pulling her back)

Bonnie: You idiots, do you not know what I'm trying to do here?!

Davis: The teacher that it was canceled!

Takuya: Yeah, we could be disturbing whatever teachers do!

Bonnie: Al...most…there!

(Bonnie opens the door just when everyone falls on each other)

Bonnie: A-HA!!!

Everyone except the digimon: BONNIE!!!

Bonnie: I saw it! I just saw what I saw!

Izzy: Saw what, I didn't see anything, what is there to see, see-saw?

Bonnie: All right Izzy there is no chose, cause I just saw what I saw. Now tell me!

Izzy: Okay, well the thing is…

(Kaoru makes karate yell while hitting Bonnie with a broom)

(Bonnie is knocked out)

Izzy: KAORU!

Kaoru: What?

Izzy: What did you do that for?!?

Kaoru: Well we don't want Kouji's girlfriend to know, right?

Kouji: Excuse me?!

Kaoru: The girl's crazy about so you might as well give it up.

TK: So what do we do with her?

Kouji: We have no choice but to take her to the nurse

TK: Glad you thought of that. Kouji, you're in charge of that!

Kouji: What me?! Oh forget it.

(Kouji then grabs Bonnie the wedding way (or whatever that's called))

Izzy: So should I just stay in my room and lay down until my head feels better?

Mimi: Don't worry Izzy. I'll take care of it.

(Izzy then looks at Mimi and blushes; he then smiles)

(End)

Izzy: In the next episode, the first school dance at Odaiba Academy is coming up. The other insist that I go since I've never been to a dance. But when Ranamon, Jack Spicer, and Impmon try stealing the D-3s, Motimon and I must face them alone.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Remember, if I take too long for the fourth episode to come, I'm kind of busy with other stuff. Forgive me about my laziness! 


End file.
